I-It's Difficult
by livvy180599
Summary: Sam has a secret! What is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's POV**

It's been three weeks since our school kiss. It's getting harder to control myself, which makes this hard to hide. Freddie and I are in a secret relationship. I know it's not a smart idea to keep this from Carly, but I know that if we tell her, she will let everyone know and we aren't ready to tell anyone yet. I think we should tell them soon, I just don't know when or how we should do it. I'm not ashamed to be dating Freddie; I mean who would be, with those arms, those eyes, that hair and those abs he hides from everyone. I didn't even know about those babies until two days ago and it happened by accident.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hey, Carly, can you pass me those wires?" Freddie asked Carly.

"Sure" she replies and tosses the wires to him.

We were setting up for the next iCarly segment. Well, technically they were setting up; I was just sitting and secretly staring at Freddie. Just as I was about to look away, something caught my eye. Freddie had leant over to his computer from the other side and his shirt got twisted revealing those abs. I could feel myself gaping and was amazed that Carly hadn't noticed me staring.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Oh My God, he's so freakin' hot, why does he hide his body from everyone? If I was a guy and had a body like that I would want to show it off all the time. I mean he could have every girl drooling over him. Now that I think about it, it probably isn't the best idea, I think I'd rather him keep them concealed and only keep them for my wandering eyes. I can't keep this secret anymore. I need to tell someone. But if I tell anyone, Carly will find out. I guess we have to tell someone soon.

"Sam!" I hear someone say frantically.

"What?" I ask, snapping out of my trance.

"Are you okay, you've been death glaring those girls with Freddie for about five minutes, are you jealous?" Carly teases, giggling. **You have no idea.**

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say getting up off the stool and heading out to the fire escape. I could tell Carly's worried about me because I heard her sigh and I could hear her heels click over to I'm guessing where Freddie or Spencer is standing. I don't care. I need to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carly's POV**

I'm worried about Sam; she's been acting different these last few weeks. Something's going on. I walk over to where Spencer is standing and grab his shoulder.

"Spencer, something's wrong with Sam" I say.

"What do you mean, is she okay, what happened?" spencer asks frantically.

"She's not hurt, but something is wrong, I need you to go and talk to her please." I ask giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, fine, I'll go and talk to her" he says sighing and walks off.

I look around the room to where Sam was staring before she walked off. Why was she death glaring the girls with Freddie? She can't be jealous, there is no way she likes Freddie like that, right? I didn't realize that I had been thinking long but spencer came back quicker than I thought.

"How did it go?" I ask him.

"She threw a shoe at me" he said and walked off. I sigh and grab his shoulder. I walk over to where Gibby was and grabbed his shoulder too. I drag them both out the door and stop just before we hit the fire escape. They both start whining that I pulled their shirts the wrong way. Honestly I couldn't care less.

"Listen, I need to know what's happening, something's wrong with Sam. She was death glaring the girls at the party before and I'm worried" I say desperately.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Gibby said. Spencer and I both just looked at him.

"Yes, Gibby, we both have, she won't talk to anyone." I say.

"What should we do then?" spencer asks.

Suddenly we hear the door open and we dive for cover behind the two pot plants outside the fire escape. I can hear footsteps and I hold my breath. They stop at the fire escape and I dare to take a look. Those shoes look familiar. I could see the familiar shoes step over the window ledge and out onto the platform. I turn to spencer and Gibby and see their faces are the same as mine. Daring and mischievous. I quietly walk out from behind the bush with Gibby and Spencer following me. I stop on the edge of the window ledge and hide behind the wall. I can hear what they say but I cannot see who it is. Spencer and Gibby do the same thing.

"I can't keep this up anymore, I need to tell her, she's my best friend" I can hear a girl speak, who I'm guessing is Sam. I look at Spencer and Gibby and I can tell they are thinking the same thing as me. Whoever was out there was someone Sam clearly trusted a lot because they got her to open up and talk to them.

"I know" the person said and It sounded like a boy's voice, though it was too soft for me to recognize. I could hear Sam sigh heavily and I heard footsteps. Spencer, Gibby and I started to panic and ran around back to my apartment. We can see everyone stare at us and Spencer yells to them.

"There's nothing to see here, continue with your party frolicking" we all separate and I can see that Gibby and Spencer have their eye on the door. As do I. we all want to know who was out there with Sam. The handle starts to turn and I can hear all the people at the party talking and dancing. The door opens and Sam walks in with Freddie behind her. My eyes widen further than I thought they could and I had to hold myself back from gasping. I look at spencer and Gibby and see that they have the same look on their faces. Pure shock. Sam and Freddie walk over to the kitchen island and grab a drink each. My mouth is still hanging open and I try to process what is happening right now. Freddie walks over to the girls he was with before and continues to talk with them. Sam sits down on the stool at the island and talks with Valerie. I have to know what is going on with them. I walk over to Sam and as I get closer to her I can see that she is glaring over Valerie's shoulder. She's glaring at those girls with Freddie again. I finally understand. She's jealous. What I don't understand is why Freddie? I mean sure he's cute and sweet but I thought they hated each other. Well, I suppose, opposites attract. Why doesn't she do anything about it then? I mean, it's not like he would hurt her, he's too kind to do something like that. I have to talk to her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam, can I talk to you?" I ask her.

"Yeah, sure, talk" she replies with still glaring at those girls. Valerie moves away and I grab Sam's hand. I run with her upstairs and into my bedroom.

"What the chizz?! You almost broke my arm" she yells at me.

"Listen, Sam, I know you like Freddie, you need to do something about it before it's too late." I say trying to convince her.

"Calm down will you, it's not gonna be too late" she says sighing.

"What are you talking about?" I'm so confused right now.

Her eyes widen and she mutters something like 'nothing'.

"Sam come on tell me what you me- OMG, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? YOU'RE ALREADY DATING HIM" I yell. My brain caught up!

"Shush!" Sam says while trying to cover my mouth.

"Sorry" I say guiltily.

Sam just kept glaring at me until I spoke again.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" I ask upset.

"Because we knew you would act this way, we just weren't ready for everyone to know yet." She exclaims.

"Well, just tell everyone now at the party" I suggest.

"It's not that simple, Carly, as long as we have known each other we have hated one another. Do you know what people would say when they found out?" she says and I can tell she is scared.

"I know Sam, but maybe people wouldn't really care about it that much, you never know unless you try" I say trying to comfort her.

"yeah" she mutters and I can tell she is thinking of something.

"What's on your mind?" I ask gently.

"I'm just thinking, like Freddie's kind to everyone, he's everyone's friend, everyone likes him, what if people found out about us and they stop talking to him like normal. I don't want to be held responsible for ruining his social life." She says dimly.

"Oh Sam, that would never happen, Freddie cares about you a lot more than he cares about anything" I say.

"I know, he does, but others don't care, they always think of me as one of the guys and not a girl who can fall in love" her eyes widen as she realizes what she said.

"You love him, omg I didn't know that" I say, gushing. She stares wide eyed at me and then she turns around and runs downstairs. I chase after her and I can see her glaring gat those girls again. I could see her thinking deeply, which is an accomplishment for Sam. Her lips tighten into a thin line and she exhales deeply. She stands up abruptly and I can see some of the people around us look and her questionably. She marches over to where the girls were flirting with Freddie and grabs him by the collar. She pulls him into a kiss and I smile because Sam isn't one to show emotions easily. I can hear people around us cheering and I smile even wider because it looks like nobody really cares that they are different. I guess it's true, opposites do attract.

"What was that for?" I hear Freddie say quietly.

"Well, people needed to know that anything's possible" she says back while smiling.

Sam grabs Freddie's hand and pulls him towards the door and I smile.

True love is weird!


End file.
